


Crow joins the Spies

by smallerfish



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Houston Spies (Blaseball Team), Kansas City Breath Mints (Blaseball Team), M/M, Yellowstone Magic (Blaseball Team)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallerfish/pseuds/smallerfish
Summary: After a season with the Lovers, Yeong-Ho has joined the Houston Spies. Hewitt Best stops by to tell them he misses them.
Relationships: Yeong-Ho Garcia/Hewitt Best
Kudos: 4





	Crow joins the Spies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crowmunism (Part 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117803) by [AJ_1712](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_1712/pseuds/AJ_1712). 



> Apologies to the spies, I am unfamiliar with your views on inter-team relationships.

"Yeong-Ho, it's been a while."

"Oh, hey Hew. I guess it has."

"So uh, what are you up to these days?"

"I... that's classified, sorry."

"Oh hey, no pressure. You know I'm not big on secrets, but y'all do good work over there." Hew leans in and whispers. "Union work, big fan." He winks.

Yeong-Ho laughs and little bit of the tension leaves the room. "Thanks, Hew. I cant confirm that."

"But you're doing alright, right? Everything's good, making new friends?"

The smile falls off Yeong-Ho's face. "I'm sorry, Hew. Status of spies agents is currently classified."

"Oh..." 

The tension slips back into the room, and for a moment they are silent. The tracks vibrate under the approach of an oncoming train, and YHG's birds begin hopping away.

"You'd tell me if you weren't okay though, right?"

"Hew, there's-"

"No. Damn the rules, if you're not alright, you tell me and we will deal with it. Together or run. Promise me."

The train rushes by, the clank of its wheels rhythmically passing over the tracks is comfortingly familiar but emotionally ill-timed.

"Hew, I'm..." A tear wells up in Yeong-Ho's eye.

"Please..." Hew steps closer and opens his arms. 

Yeong-Ho nods and leans forward on to Hew's chest. "I promise I'm fine" they whisper. 

"And if you're ever not, we're here for you."

"The spies are great. I'll be okay."

"And if you're ever not... I'm here for you."


End file.
